


Get Through It Together

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim returns from an away mission an altered man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Through It Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/587647.html) posted on jim_and_bones. Chris reminded me of a vampire in his picture, because of his extra shiny eyes! XD 
> 
> Comm is f-locked so requires membership to view the pretty boys.

Leonard watched as Jim slept, the captain’s face a portrait in ultimate repose. Sweat dampened Jim’s brow, and strands of soft blond hair clung to over-heated skin. Leonard sighed, shaking his head over fool-hardy captains, as he laid a tentative hand against Jim’s forehead. It had been a long day in Sickbay, and Jim had spent most of it asleep on a bio-bed, body battered, bruised and torn from his latest away mission, which Leonard himself hadn‘t been able to attend. 

No one knew what had happened; all they did know with any certainty was that Jim had wandered off alone, and hadn’t been found again until three hours after his departure, unconscious, with blood streaming from two puncture wounds upon his neck. Spock had immediately beamed them aboard, whereupon the still unconscious Jim had been delivered into Leonard’s capable yet angry hands. The doctor had, of course, blamed Spock for not keeping a closer eye upon the captain, to which Spock had merely stated that Jim was his own person and adult enough to look after himself. Leonard hadn’t bothered forming a response to that one, too worried and scared for Jim’s safety to ream the Vulcan out further. Spock had disappeared after that, leaving Leonard alone to tend to Jim. 

That had been several hours ago and the day was slowly winding down into night. Leonard had barely left Jim’s side all day, only doing so when Christine had chided him into getting some food. She’d stayed by Jim’s side, until Leonard returned, whereupon he resumed his vigil over his fallen lover. 

Leonard could feel his eyes drooping slightly, sleep sucking at his consciousness and dulling his senses. The Sickbay was unnervingly quiet at that hour, and the shifts were changing from Alpha into Beta. There was hardly a soul around, bar Leonard and Jim themselves. Even Christine had long since left, throwing myriad worried glances over her shoulder at the doctor as she did so. 

Leonard’s head dropped sharply forward, jerking him into wakefulness once more. He blinked, yawned, scrubbed weary hands into his eyes, before he braced his forehead against the bed, sleep slowly claiming him in its dreamless embrace. 

He’d been asleep barely an hour when Jim finally awoke, shining eyes blinking into the darkened Sickbay. His hand moved, and his fingers brushed against the soft strands of Leonard’s hair. The doctor didn’t move, too deeply asleep to register a thing past unknown, unseen dreams. Jim smiled, fingers running and brushing through Leonard’s hair, softly petting him, hunger gnawing away at his stomach. His mind flew over the events of the away mission, of wandering off alone to get some fresh air after lengthy discussions in a stuffy meeting room. He remembered strong hands grabbing him from behind, of sharp jabbing pains in his neck, yet everything after that was swallowed in a dark whirling miasma of unconsciousness. 

He blinked slowly, trying to unstick his tongue from the dry roof of his mouth, and the tip of it brushed against the sharp points of his fangs. He jerked upright at that, hands flying to his mouth to probe against his teeth, finding, indeed, that his canines were longer than they should have been. Leonard mumbled into weary wakefulness, startled into it by Jim’s sudden movement. Jim turned and looked at the doctor, and saw the way that Leonard looked wrecked, eyes half closed and ringed with dark circles from lack of sleep and worry. Jim could smell Leonard more clearly than he ever had before, the cologne he always wore proving a sharp counterpoint to the sweet musky scent of the doctor himself, coupled with the coppery tang of Leonard’s blood pumping solidly beneath his skin. 

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard mumbled, as he pawed sleepily at his eyes. “Are you alright?” 

“Shhh,” Jim said, raising one hand as he cocked his head to listen.

He blinked slowly, trying to pinpoint the weird drumming sound he could hear from nearby. He inhaled, nostrils catching the intoxicating scent of Leonard again, and he scooted towards the doctor, drawn towards him irrevocably. He laid his head against Leonard’s chest and found that the drumming sound he’d heard had been Leonard’s heart, pumping solidly away in the doctor’s chest. 

“Dammit, Jim, what the hell are you doing?” Leonard asked, gruffly, as he drew away.

“No,” Jim barked, fingers closing around Leonard's upper arm and drawing him in closer still. “I’m hungry, Bones.” 

“No wonder, you haven’t eaten all day. Tell me what you want, and I’ll go get it for you,” Leonard said, eyeing the other man with some trepidation.

Jim’s eyes were wild, catching the light with a silvery reflection, hair mussed and just as wild-looking as his oddly reflective gaze. 

“I don’t know what I want,” Jim said, eyes dodging about the Sickbay. “I know I do want you, though.”

Leonard snorted, but still, he shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, yet found that Jim was already there, hands carding through his sleep tousled hair, lips locked tightly against his own. He reacted, tongue slipping instantly into Jim’s mouth, sliding against sharp teeth. He frowned and tried to pull away, needing to see the other man’s teeth for himself, instead of merely feeling them. He knew, then, that something was really wrong. 

He didn’t get the chance to examine the captain, however, for Jim pulled him in closer still, while those impossibly sharp teeth bit and worried along Leonard’s jaw. The doctor cradled the back of Jim’s head, something inside him responding to the other man more powerfully than it ever had before. He felt Jim’s mouth latch onto his jugular, soft lips an odd counterpoint to his sharp teeth, before those teeth broke through the surface of Leonard's skin with twin sharp pinpricks of pain. Leonard cried out, yet found he couldn’t pull away and neither, surprisingly, did he want to. There was something about the captain, something even more compelling than usual that dragged Leonard in, cast an irreversible spell over him until he was caught, tangled up in Jim’s web. He kept thinking of vampires, who fed on the blood from their willing victims. His mind skittered away from such thoughts when Jim nuzzled against him, tongue lapping madly as he drank from Leonard’s vein. 

“Jim,” Leonard warned, yet he still could not push Jim away. 

The effect of Jim lapping at him was so hypnotic and euphoric, he wanted more of it, more Jim, more everything. He leant in, body a malleable, willing line against Jim’s body, so close he felt Jim purr against his neck, vibrations skittering through his body. He groaned, fingers massaging Jim’s scalp, as Jim continued to feed. 

Jim finally drew away, blood staining his lips as he stared at the doctor. Leonard looked sated, eyes drooping closed, mouth parted slightly, chest heaving with laboured breaths. His eyes rose, already shining with the same silvery light as Jim’s, and Jim smiled in exultant satisfaction.

“Everything’s going to be alright,” he said, still smiling into the darkness. “We’ll get through this together.” 

Leonard could only nod in return.


End file.
